Only Trust In Her Eyes
by LanaKrios
Summary: This is smut, that's all I can say about this. Iron Bull x Inquisitor. Heavy in BDSM with proper sub/dom etiquette. No Abuse. Rated M because it's smut.


He's insufferable, loud, and impossibly sexy my Bull, always knowing just the right way to promise a fun night. Never with words, no, especially with the Inquisition all around us. But the stares, grins and quick touches, oh he does know how to drive me crazy.

The devilish tint to his eye as he ties down a barrel with the perfect knot, he teases, he knows how much I like that particular knot; square and rough, an excellent contrast to the silk bindings in the bedroom. His grin grows and a look of pride crosses his face and I just know I stared for too long. He laughs as I leave the tavern, completely unsure of why I came in the first place.

Sometimes it's annoying, the effect he has on me, but only because I'm still getting used to it. I've never been rendered speechless by innuendo alone. And never has one steamy stare made me stammer. But, it's refreshing at the same time, little parts of the day where the weight on my shoulders lift and I feel free. I'm sure that's his main goal, as much as watching me squirm under his attention is fun for him.

The others don't quite understand our relationship. They know about him tying me down, about utter domination, but they don't understand what it means. It's trust, plain and simple. A type of trust that's hard to come by, especially for me. He trusts me to know my limits, and I trust him to read me as only he could. He frees me, just how much so I'm not quite sure he knows.

We talk, a lot actually. Much more than people think. They believe we go at it like lunatics, barely stopping to breathe, but we don't. We plan, we share, and we relieve. Everything we do has been approved by the both of us. We act out scenarios, like actors in a beautiful play. We plan around our own weaknesses and strengths and we have plans laid out if the worst should ever happen during one of our scenes.

We both become separate beings to allow the weight to leave us if only for a night.

Tonight was no different.

I already retired to my quarters for a bath and a little relaxation after a long day of travel. My hair was still damp when I heard the door creak open and heavy footfalls upon the steps. It's hard to hide my grin, anticipating what was to come, but I know his Ben-Hassrath training never misses my glee.

"Kadan." Bull crossed the room in a surprisingly small amount of steps, his hand caresses my cheek gently and he bends down to place a kiss on my forehead.

"Bull, I missed you." I smile and quickly steal a kiss from his lips.

He smirks, but allows the small steal. "You wouldn't miss me if you took me with you every time you leave Skyhold." He teased and I playfully push at his uncovered shoulder.

"You know I can't do that." Bull grunts and closes the gap between us, his larger form almost enveloping me completely. His arms snake around my back and he leads me to the bed.

"I know. Everyone needs the exercise… blah blah blah." He chuckles when the back of my knees hit the edge of the bed and he leans me back onto the soft quilts. "Doesn't mean I like it any more." Bull smirks and his hand slides under my tunic to splay at my ribs. "But the reunion is never shitty." His breath is hot against my neck and he takes my shivers as an invitation to press his lips against my pulse.

"Hmmm. Never." I breathe into his ear, my fingers slowly dragging their way up his chest and over the straps and buckles of his harness.

His attention never strays from my neck and ears as I free the leather from their buckles and slide his harness from his chest. A deep, growling phrase in Qunlat I will probably never understand causes my hands to fumble at his belt.

"Not. Fair." I mumble after collecting myself and pulling the belt from him. I could feel the smirk forming on his face as he laughed.

"Mm, nope." Bull collects my grasping hands into one hand and pulls them over my head. His smile is warm when I struggle against his grasp and he uses his free hand to unclasp the front of my tunic. He leans forward and drags his tongue against my collarbone. The cool air suddenly makes itself known and gooseflesh appear.

His grip loosens when he concentrates on the remaining clasps on my tunic and I free one hand to drag my nails slowly up is bicep. His answering growl was well worth it.

Bull leans over and pulls a long strip of red silk from the side table and I shudder softly. "Nu-uh. No being bad tonight. Trust me." He grins and wraps the silk around his wrist for later.

The game begins. Act I. Curtains open and I'm breathless in anticipation.

"But bad is _fun._" I smile darkly as I pull him down for a deep kiss.

He bites my bottom lip, not too hard, and pulls away. I lean forward and I feel my tunic being pulled over my arms and the silk binding slide over my waist. Always tight enough, just enough room for two fingers, no risk of harm.

I gasp and look into his eye; he smiles and runs his tongue over my red lip. A fast hand unties my breast band and it falls to the bed exposing me. He casts his eye downward to drink me in and I smile. The hand still restraining my wrist pulls it down to my waist and slips the binding around it twice.

"Ask nicely, and I may be nice tonight." The impish grin on his face promised so much more than 'nice'.

I chuckle darkly and raise my knee between his legs, rubbing against him slowly. Bull's groan is barely audible but his hand on my thigh is firm, his fingertips digging into the soft flesh just enough to mean business. "Temptress…" He mutters as he takes my free wrist into his hand and pulls it to my waist to slide the binding around twice like the last.

The bed shifts as he stands to help me sit up to finish the binding.

"You have me where you want me, then?" I tease, testing the firmness of the binds he had already tied.

"Nowhere near it." He states as he pulls out two more silk bindings and I laugh. His face darkens and he kneels in front of me with one of the bindings hanging precariously from his mouth.

He turns his attention to sliding the silk above my breasts slowly, purposefully grazing sensitive flesh with his thumbs. I feel the loops at my back and he brings the bindings to my front again, this time under. He lets the second binding fall as his mouth descends towards my left breast and he brings the silk to my back once again, his hot breath forcing me to shiver in delight. He leaves a kiss to the tops of each breast and practiced fingers tie the knot in the back and he leans back to assess his work.

He hums his appreciation and leans forward to pay the same attention to my right breast, leaving it only to bring the remaining binding through the two straps over and under my breasts. He pulls the straps over my shoulders and through loops at my back, only to bring them forward again and cross over my chest.

This is so far the most in depth his bindings have ever been. It's something new we've practiced, but we've never used. It is exhilarating. My arms at my waist prevent them from being behind my back, I won't have to lay on them and be uncomfortable at all. Planning, remember? I am completely bound from the waist up, barely even room for struggling but there is a knife on the end table just in case I call out Katoh.

Bull slides a finger under the strap beneath my breasts and urges me to lie down. I comply and earn a smile all for me. "There. Better, Kadan?" He chuckles and runs his fingers down the center of my chest down to the edge of my breeches and my breath hitches. The catch in my breath earns me a raised brow, "I _could _go further, you know…" his fingers hook under my breeches and I arch my hips into his palms.

His smirk disappears and he looms over me, I didn't ask. He lowers himself to my stomach and licks, nips, and kisses the skin around my navel almost driving me crazy.

"_Bull._" I urge him but he only grins and brings his hands to my breasts, caressing them both as his mouth works its wonders on my abdomen. I groan and fight against the binding, which gets me nowhere. The longer I fight, the closer he gets to where I want his mouth to be. He knows what he's doing and it doesn't take me long to submit.

"Bull, _please._" I breathe and he immediately pulls the string keeping my breeches tied and loosens the string.

"Mm, took you long enough." He leans back on his knees and pulls the fabric from my legs, dropping them to the floor beside the bed. He stares at my mostly naked body beneath him and sighs. "You look good enough to _eat_, Kadan." He runs his palms up my calves and to the front of my thighs, spreading them slightly and pressing his lips to the inside.

"That would be nice." This is where I play, dancing around requests and lavish in his attentions.

"I know." He grins and slides my smallclothes down, exposing me completely. He pulls one of my legs up near his shoulders and kisses my ankle, running his free hand down my calf.

I groan softly and he releases my leg to run his hands up the inside of my legs, stopping right at my core. A whimper brings a smile to his face and he brushes his thumb over the hair and I gasp. I arch my hips once more to test the waters and he chuckles before opening his mouth over my inner thigh and biting only to follow up with languid licks promising so much more.

I lose my will to defy, "Please…" I whisper and he slides a finger into my wet folds, eager to please. He seeks out the bundle of nerves with one hand while he curls the finger of the other pleasantly. I claw at my hips at the sensation, back arching and breath catching again. His fingers work diligently at my clit and his name leaves my throat in a long moan.

"Say it again." He demands as he slowly curls the finger inside me. I can feel the bottom of his horns slide over my thighs as he leans forward enough to press his lips against the flesh above my folds.

I writhe under his ministrations, the binds feeling tighter as I move and I comply. "Bull." His name a whisper on my lips as I arch my head further into the quilts. "_Please…"_ His lips never leave their position and he hums pleasantly, rubbing circles into my most sensitive bit of flesh.

"Just like that, Kadan. Again." He hums once more before his hands are replaced by his tongue. He slides his arms under my hips and angles me to where his horns wouldn't interfere.

Thick strokes of his tongue bring me closer to the edge much faster than I had anticipated; I dig my nails into my hips to bring myself back from the brink for just a little longer. A long, shuddering moan and his name on my lips and he slows himself momentarily to allow me to catch my breath.

He hums his pleasure into me and continues with much slower strokes of his tongue, rendering much of anything I say into warbled words and pleas; pleas which seem to please him, because when I felt the edge once more he licked and sucked at my folds in earnest.

The edge passed in a bright burst, his name tearing itself from my throat. My whole body shook and my legs tightened around his ears momentarily. Once my legs loosened he placed light kisses on the flesh above my sex and grinned. The glow of my completion stayed for a few seconds longer and I breathed deeply.

"That was good, Kadan." He smirked as he sat up and ran his hands over my over sensitive skin, his thumb brushing the half-moon marks in my hip from my nails. He leaned forward and brought his mouth to mine, hovering just an inch from me.

My chest rises and falls quickly, but I still say my thanks with a smile and he kisses me. His tongue slides past my lips and I can taste myself on him. His hands hold gently at my neck and he presses himself harder on my lips.

With a sigh he stands from the bed and removes his own breeches, only to return to hover over me. "Are you ready for more?" he slides his hand over my core once more and brushes his thumb over my clit.

I gasp at the sensation. Everything was still sensitive, but I wanted more so badly. Words failed me, but I nodded earnestly. I could feel his hardness against the side of my leg and I wanted everything to do with it.

"You have to say it, Kadan." Bull pauses and I nod once more.

"Please, I need you, _Kadan."_ The word still slips from my mouth a little awkwardly, but Bull smiles and positions himself over me.

He pulls my leg to rest against his shoulder and braces a hand on the bed beside my arms. He guides himself into me slowly and stops to allow me to adjust when he can't go further. His grunt when he stops is deep and it vibrates through me.

He starts with long, slow strokes for my sake. I adjust quickly thanks to his earlier work and I wrap my free leg behind his hips. "_Please._" I plead and he quickens his pace.

My head falls back as I moan his name, and he responds in earnest, thrusting a little harder. He leans back and slides the fingers of his left hand under the bindings around my waist for purchase. His right hand leaves my leg and makes its way to the bundle of nerves above my core. He uses his thumb to run little circles over my clit and I can already feel warmth building again.

He grunts as his rhythm flusters a little and I move my hips with him as best I can. His hand never stops its circles and soon I felt the edge of release rushing towards me. A deep moan from me and he takes his queue. His thrusting becomes more erratic as his orgasm almost reaches its peak and his thumb doesn't stop its ministrations and soon we're both moaning our release into each other. A few more compulsory thrusts and we're both spent.

Bull pulls himself from me and lies down at my side to momentarily catch his breath. "_Damn, _Kadan." He sighs before leaning on his elbow over me and leaning down to place his lips against mine. His hands work quickly to untie the knots binding me, but his mouth follows behind ghosting kisses over the indents in my skin.

I smile, completely satisfied and enjoyed our finishing 'ritual'. Something Bull always insisted that he do after we played out our scenes.

His hands were gentle as they pulled the silk bindings from my skin and wrapped them together for future use. Any mark left by him or me would be looked over to make sure they weren't bad enough to warrant wound care. Small kisses and occasional licks were usually all I ever needed. When he was done with that, he always retrieved a washcloth from the pail by the fireplace and wiped us both down.

When finished, he returned to the bed and laid down on his side. I eagerly laid next to his warmth and pulled his arm around me. I pressed my lips against the pulse at his inner wrist and once again on his lips.

"Thank you." I breathed as I felt my eyes grow heavy.

"No, thank _you, _Kadan." He wrapped his arm around me and pulled a quilt over us.

Everything grew dark, and we slept.


End file.
